The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to software. Still more specifically, the present disclosure relates to dynamically creating a service model of computing resources.
Enterprises utilize many resources, including computing resources. Often, such resources are layer dependent. For example, a particular software application may support the needs of a particular enterprise department, while hardware resources such as a server farm may support the execution of the particular software application.